vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Phoneme List
Page started I'll do the Japanese list tomorrow. There are plenty more left out there, I've just noted Al's list because I have him at hand. One-Winged Hawk 19:32, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty much done now. I leave it for others to edits and correct. One-Winged Hawk 08:36, July 15, 2010 (UTC) VPL If it is of any help, I'm tossing this in: http://rotb.piiym.net/polygloid/vpl/ :Been added now. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 18:12, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Phoneme effects We need a demo for these, as R does not work at all except for Prima. O Herman 18:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Tonio and Big Al also can use it. I know Al can because I own him and checked it out before adding it to the page. Can't say the same for Japanese. All I can say is "see Tonio's demos" for now.One-Winged Hawk 19:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh but according to others. Sonika can use R, I forgot. One-Winged Hawk 19:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I also forgot... Since I took the screenshot; That "Note Property" screenshot has an example of the "R" use in it, I used it percifically because it shows the R in use. Why did I forget I uploaded that? O_O One-Winged Hawk 19:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Japanese Vocaloids do not have "r" sounds except Luka, as she has English voicebanks. Blacksaingrain 19:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::R (rolling r) does not work with Luka. I've tried this several times and it just doesn't exist for her. O Herman 07:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Diphonetic Findings. Actually I being doing some tests and proofs in the Vocaloid2. I been testing some of the methods depicted in some of the old Giuseppe's tutorials for the japanese Vocaloids, and I have to say they work. I have some interesting findings. I want to add them, but I don't know if I should add them in the Phoneme List article, create a new section or create a new article for them. Adept-eX 20:50, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :This page explains how to use the language of the Vocaloids and phonetic data, so if its related, it can go in here. If you feel it doesn't belong, start a new page and we'll go from there. One-Winged Hawk 20:51, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Links How do you edit the reference section? 1 and 3 need to be spell checked and 19's link cannot be found. Evolotia 15:47, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :references are actually in the article itself so you need to find where their hidden. : or - look for this. One-Winged Hawk 16:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Related Phonemes row I did a test in my sandbox for a new row for the phonetics charts. It's called Related Phonemes and the idea is show the relations between different phonemes. The idea is implement it in all the phonetic charts. However I don't know if is possible add it to all the languages available, so I want to ask your opinion about the idea before implement it. Adept-eX 15:42, January 10, 2012 (UTC) updates A conversation on VO forums reminded me of a missing and vital update to the word construction section that I left out. I'm tired today and not feeling up to it, so its a rough out. If someone wants to check it thats fine and correct it. I'm not great at explaining the X-AMPA system to detail them, I only know things as per how the dictionary writes things to explain it... Luckily, the Japanese wikipedia page had a example of breaking down the diaphonetics, because I'm just not great at all with phonetics of foreign langauges. -_-' One-Winged Hawk 14:04, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Breaking down the sounds... Anyone got Korean or Spanish examples? One-Winged Hawk 14:12, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Noticed the page was still set up only for English and Japanese, I tried to make it a little more open and used the two for explainations only to compare two languages. As I mentioned I don't know much about the newr languages so I can only do so much before I hit that brick wall. One-Winged Hawk 14:51, February 16, 2012 (UTC)